Shadowy Rain
by YamiCrystalline
Summary: Seto is thinking about his life while sitting in the rain; when a strange girl comes by and gives him a bit of advice. Somewhat pointless. Mostly a take on me doing a ‘Seto thinks about his life’ fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Shadowy Rain"

~ YamiCrystalline

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh ( unfortunately)

Rating: PG for a few curse words

Genre: hmm…character thoughts/ analysis? *shrugs* A little angst I guess

Summary: Seto is thinking about his life while sitting in the rain; when a strange girl comes by and gives him a bit of advice. Somewhat pointless. Mostly a take on me doing a 'Seto thinks about his life' fic.

The rain pelted his face like thousands of miniature glass shards, cutting into his smooth, ivory skin like knives. His thick hair, damp from being out in the rain for so long, clung to him like a second skin.

How had it all come to this?

He had done nothing wrong…

He could not help how he was, how he was raised and taught to act.

So he did not wear his heart on his sleeve for the world to see; his emotions were not an open storybook – just like his life was a mystical fog to everyone except his brother.

…or it was, until Noa had revealed everything.

They were constantly reaching out to him, spouting encouragement and wishing to be his friend, despite the troubles he had caused them before, despite what his adoptive father had done-

Despite what they were trying to do, he could not take their offer of friendship. He could not become one of their 'gang' their friends. They would not 'meld' together.

As it was, Mouto Yuugi and his friends were fine with or without him; why did they pretend to care?

Not that Kaiba Seto needed anyone to care. 

Not about him.

For many long days and even longer nights, he had tried to convince himself – and almost succeeded – that they were pretending to care about him because of Mokuba

Yes; they only offered their support to him for Mokuba's sake. Sure, Mokuba could get along with anyone. He did not have to be the way Seto was; Mokuba could say what he pleased and acted as he wished. Mokuba could have friends, could have a life beyond Kaiba Corporation…

How long had he been in the rain?

Thunder boomed overhead, temporarily lighting the sky with white light. In an odd sense, it was a piercing light in the darkness – a strange sense of hope in the unending battle of nature.

Yes, Kaiba Corporation and dueling was the life of Kaiba Seto – there was no teenage boy hiding behind sapphire glass eyes, longing for someone who truly understood. Kaiba Seto, the multibillionaire of one of the worlds leading game industries; Kaiba Seto, the worlds top duelist; Kaiba Seto, rival of Mouto Yuugi, a virtual unknown who beat the world champion by drawing Exodia.

Was this all there was to him? A world figure? 

Winner?

Or loser?

Perhaps a bit of both, if one looked at it right. A winner, because he had a station in life millions of people only dream of – many have muttered how he was lucky; the money and company was handed to him on a silver platter, that he had never truly worked a day in his life.

Cold, deceptive, heartless – a machine. So were a few of the words countless dueling opponents had muttered, a few choice words Yuugi's friends Jounouchi and Mizaki.

Hmph – so if he was a cold heartless bastard, why did he care if anyone called him pathetic names? Especially the make inu and his little tomboy friend.

The term 'friends' was a pretense to him – 'friends' were never forever and true; they stayed close as long as they held some speck of interest for you, then moved on to find others in life. 'Friends' to Kaiba Seto, meant fake smiles and false cheerfulness to get you to sign a contract to work on a new project. 'Friends' was NOT was Mouto and his group of cheerleaders preached to him every time there was a tough situation on hand.

Catching the sigh in his throat without releasing it, Kaiba Seto – strong willed, independent, invincible Seto – stood from his soaked bench seat and slowly walked through the park, watching how the rain, still heavy, pelted everything from the trees to the sidewalk, washed everything clean.

As if giving the world new life.

****

He didn't feel as if he had new life.

He was still stuck in this dreary, lonely, isolated life.

With the exception of Mokuba, of course.

His hand reached inside his pants pocket, pressing a single button for his limo to come and pick him up. He had not meant to be out this long.

Mokuba would worry.

Besides, he had a company to run, a brother to raise, and school to worry about.

Not that the former had any difficulty, and he loved his brother.

"Are you always out in the rain, or is it a common thing here in Japan?" A voice spoke from behind him, sharp and a tad cocky, still holding the bit that confirmed the speaker was female.

Turning, Kaiba glared with narrowed eyes at the girl. Her Japanese was clumsy, confessing straight off that she was not a native. European, perhaps. Possibly American.

"What do you want?"

Clothed in baggy tie-dyed T shirt and faded old jeans, she looked horribly plain with her waist length black hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her skin was dotted with freckles and sun spots – must like outdoors.

Nonchalantly, she shrugged. " Just an answer – do you always sit out in the park during a thunderstorm?"

"No."

"So why today?"

Kaiba barely resisted a growl at this blue eyed annoyance – what right did she have for butting into her business?

"Usually you only sit out in the rain if you're depressed – or homeless, but looking at your clothes, you could hardly be that." She rambled, letting Seto buy some time to decide if he wanted to answer her or blow her off – which seemed like the most likely answer.

"I am not depressed."

She blinked at him a couple times, then gave a wide, fanged grin.

Fangs??

He must have spoken aloud, because she was talking again.

"Nyah – they're just longer than usual. Sorry, no vampire here!" 

Ugh…she was to hyper for his liking. Why won't she go away?

He looked down at her – she must have been no taller than Jounouchi's little sister - willing her to go away. "You're bothering me. Go away."

"Aww…" she pouted, an attempt to look cute, " you looked like you could use someone to talk to – friends you usually trust to much to go to them with certain problems, because sometimes the problems are about the 'friends'."

Damn – why won't she go away?

Glaring again, he spoke once more; his limo was coming.

"I don't need friends; and I certainly don't need to talk to some girl who stumbles over her Japanese. If you will excuse me." It was more of a statement than a request; Kaiba not caring if the girl wanted to talk or not.

Again, she shrugged, looking as if she didn't care what he did. "Okay, it's your call – but if you wish to know, Kaiba Seto, you shouldn't push everyone away. Your little brother won't be around forever, and then you'll have no one." 

The ends of her statement reached him as he began to close the door of his limo. At first, he didn't listen, and just told the driver to get going.

On a sudden impulse, he turned to look back at the park entrance where the pesky girl was.

…she was gone.

Had she even been there to begin with?

Hmph – what would she know anyway? He had always been pretty much alone – save his brother – it was not as if he was losing anything.

Stupid tourists. That's all she probably was.

~Owari~

Authoress Notes: Yes, pointless, and I wrote this in a bad, angry mood. *shrugs* for all that it took me maybe 30 minutes ( off and on over a span of maybe 2 hours ) I actually kind of like this. As for the girl, whom never gives her name, is an OC char of mine. Yes; I should get back to writing "Yuugi, Meet Mary" and "Ties that Bind". Hmm…no, I have no idea why I titled this 'Shadowy Rain' either. It just sort of fit.

Please Review.

*make inu = pathetic dog. Seto's nickname for Jounouchi.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadowy Rain – Chapter 2

YamiCrystalline

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

Notes: I actually didn't expect to continue this story; it had been written as a venting one shot. *shrugs*.  But I guess I'll keep going, just to see what happens. And sooner or later, I'll pick up "Yuugi Meet Mary". ^^;

I am SOOOOO sorry I've taken so long with this chapter!!!! *bows repeatedly* gomen ne, gomen ne!!!

~Night at the Kaiba Mansion

What the hell was so important about an insignificant brat like her??

He couldn't get that annoying look out of his mind –the look people give when they say they're worried about you; that they actually care.

Hmph. He didn't need someone like her to care about him.

He really didn't.

/ But everyone needs someone to care for, and to be cared for./ The voice whispered, startling Seto into sitting upright very quickly.

"What the hell…?" he muttered, dark blue eyes darting about the room – in the dark, his sapphire eyes could see nothing; the only sound he heard was the rain falling outside.

A quick flash of lightning illuminated the room, revealing the one thing he missed – the figure of a young female, sitting casually on an empty space of his desk.

Glaring, the elder Kaiba stood, yanked on a night robe he kept near the bed, and flicked on the lights, washing the whole room in brightness.

"How did you get in here?" It was more of a demand than a question, one he expected to be answered.

/You let me in. I am wherever you need me to be, for the time being anyway. / She replied, her voice now a mere whisper of what it had been that afternoon.

Kaiba 'hmphed', making sure to keep the majority of the room between him and the vexing girl. "Go away. I don't need to hear your nonsense."

/ Why do you hide yourself so?/ Her lips never moved as her eyes watched him.

Upon closer inspection, Seto noticed she didn't seem…all there. In body, in any case. He still wasn't sure about her mind.

"What are you? Another pestering 'spirit' come to take over the world?" He kept his voice firm, trying to sound confused.

/ Spirit? Right now I am- and I was earlier today too, but you didn't notice. No, I don't want to take over the world, I just want to get back to myself./ Like a child, she swung her legs back and forth under her while she 'spoke' to him.

Shaking his head, Kaiba believed he had finally lost his mind. ::Perhaps I should call a shrink tomorrow…::

"Well, since I am going crazy, and seem to be stuck with a pestering nuisance like you, give me a name to call you by." He commanded her at last. In the background, the rain began falling harder; thunder crashed in the distance.

"Crystalline Hirameki." She replied enthusiastically, speaking with her voice instead of the mind voice she had been using earlier.

"Hirameki? That must be a joke – you are no inspiring influence. You are a nuisance." Seto commented upon hearing her family name.

Pouting, Crystalline hopped off of her perch. "I'm hurt Kaiba-san, truly I am. Don't you want to know why I'm here? Or the fact that you of all people can see me?"

He grunted slightly, watching the spirit-girl twirl around like a five year old instead of…well, she *looked* to be about sixteen or seventeen. Turning his back to her, he flicked the lights off. "No. Now go away - *I* have school tomorrow."

When he received no reply, he glanced about the dark room to find that he was alone again.

::Tch; I am going crazy!::

~~~_Dream~~~_

_Young Seth stood beside his father, watching him intently._

_"What is that scroll for father? I have not seen it before."_

_His father, the oldest High Priest, glanced down at his son, his Millennium Eye shining as light danced on the gold; his only real eye gravely serious._

_"This scroll…it tells how one makes the Millennium Items. Pharaoh …… has ordered me to seal it, then hide it in his tomb, so that no one may ever use its power again."_

_::What is this?? I'm watching myself…this is like the time when Ishizu used her necklace on me. But why am I seeing this nonsense?:: The ghost-figure of Kaiba Seto watched as the father and son continued their conversation. Oddly enough, whenever one would mention the 'pharaoh', his name became garbled; Kaiba couldn't make out what they were saying._

_"I do not understand; why must we seal the scroll? Millennium Items have already been created – they can create no more, correct?"_

_His father shook his head again. "Incorrect, my son. They are called 'Millennium' because one set of seven may be created every Millennium. However, when this is done, the old set…"_

_Seto__ had begun to become intrigued by the conversation, something in the back of his mind urging him to pay attention. Now the dream began to fade, and he could not hear the rest of what the old man was saying._

_::The old set what? Why is this so important…?::_

YamiCrys: Ah yes, why is it important indeed? =^_^= well, I hope this is good – and again, gomen nasai for taking so so long for doing this. Blame college. -_-

Seto: Tch. I hope you are at least *attempting* to get my character correct.

YamiCrys: I'm trying, really ^_^ hey folks, how am I doing on him so far? As for Crys well…you'll have to wait and see. Theheh ^_~ no, she's not Mary Sue demon, but at the moment she's a major pain in Kaiba-san's side.

Oh, and before I forget….REVIEW!!!! Onegai ^___^ For those of you reading "Yuugi Meet Mary" watch out for Chapter 3, it shall be done soon as well! Ja!


End file.
